Agricultural harvesting equipment commonly harvest crops in a forward direction with at least a portion of the equipment engaging the crop. When the equipment is moved in the opposite or reverse direction, the portion of the equipment engaging the crop may need to be raised to a disengaged position to prevent damage to the equipment. Equipment operators must manually raise the portion of the equipment engaging the crop prior to moving the equipment in the reverse direction.